Bienvenido
by Fer82
Summary: Semi AU, está más apegado al canon. Max y Mir le dan la bienvenida a un nuevo integrante de la familia… no como creen.


**Aviso: Todavía estamos vivos, por si alguien se preguntaba. Muchas cosas se juntaron.**

**Aviso especial 2: Antes de continuar me gustaría aclarar un tema que se inicio en la historia de "Orígenes" de nuestra compañera Sary Hayase. Hará cosa de un mes deje una crítica en dicha historia, una que provoco una disputa de la cual estoy consciente ahora no debió ocurrir. No me retracto de la opinión que vertí en dicha crítica, es una cuestión de principios, lo que escribí es mi honesta opinión y lo hice sin el menor deseo o intención de denostar ni el trabajo o el esfuerzo tuyos y/o el de tus Betas Sary. **

**Lo que si haré es admitir que mucho de lo que escribí era más propio de un PM y que cometí una falta de respeto al usar tu historia como arena de debate. Entiendo y comprendo que te hayas enojado por las últimas líneas de ese mensaje Sary, sé que me propase en mis atribuciones como miembro de esta comunidad y además me pediste que lo dejara por la paz… pero no puedo hacerlo, fui lo suficientemente "valiente" para escribir esa crítica, lo justo es que sea lo suficientemente "hombrecito" para rectificar y reconocer públicamente que me equivoque.**

**Así que te ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas por los problemas y el mal rato que te ocasione ojala regreses a escribir pronto.**

**Sinopsis: Semi AU, está más apegado al canon. Max y Mir le dan la bienvenida a un nuevo integrante de la familia… no como creen.**

* * *

**BIENVENIDO**

Tirol

La espera se hacía eterna en la sala del hospital, los ahí reunidos hacían lo mejor posible para ocultar el nerviosismo que les producía el estar en ese lugar, algunos lo manejaban mejor que otros, Dana no dejaba de recorrer el pequeño pasillo de la sala mientras se mordía las uñas, sentado en la fila de enfrente Emil Lang aparentaba seguir leyendo los reportes del Concilio de Gobierno, Excedore por su parte pareciera seguir con sus estudios sobre la psicología humana y probar la paciencia de un hombre como Vince Grant por la forma en que no cesa de preguntarle sobre los pormenores de la operación.

Max Sterling reprime una sonrisa al observar a las personas a su alrededor. Mucho ha cambiado en los casi 30 años que tiene de haberse enlistado en la RDF, especialmente las personas a su alrededor, rostros van y vienen, viejos amigos que se quedaron en el ayer y nuevos amigos con los cuales hablar del futuro

-Todavía nada- murmura viendo de nuevo el reloj. Controlando sus suspiros vuelve a sentarse y se acomoda su uniforme de Comodoro. Por unos momentos recuerda como fue para él, estar ahí adentro la primera vez.

_-Casi vomitaba de la impresión Lisa… debiste verlo, creo que Mir dijo algo como que si se desmaya ella aprovecharía y lo apuñalaría, que ningún debilucho sería el padre de su hija-_ escucha la voz de su viejo amigo como un eco distante recordando el nacimiento de Dana y la sonrisa se hizo más grande.

En ese momento las puertas del quirófano se abren de par, lo que provoca que los ahí presentes interrumpan lo que están haciendo y se fijen en la persona que acaba de salir… solo una enfermera más, una de las tantas que entran y salen de la habitación. Vuelven a lo que estaban haciendo antes.

-¡Cielos que fastidio!- Dana deja salir mientras se derrumba en su silla.

-Dana…- reprende Max

-Lo siento papa- Dana baja la cabeza un tanto avergonzada.

No puede culpar a su hija por no poder contenerse, después de todo el también está luchando con toda su voluntad para entrar ahí y tomar en sus manos el mando del quirófano… aunque después no sepa qué hacer con el mismo o con la mujer que está ahí adentro dando a luz. Inquieto de nuevo se incorpora.

-Relájate Max… piensa en que tu ya hiciste tu parte…- Vince Grant coloca una mano en el hombro del nervioso piloto y trata de que este se relaje.

El ojiazul solo mueve los hombros dando a entender que no puede hacer otra cosa más que esperar a que todo resulte bien ahí adentro.

-¡Max!- la fuerte voz de su esposa que llega intempestivamente al lugar -¿Cómo esta todo? ¿No ha habido algún problema?- Miriya se detiene frente a su esposo y este solo la toma entre sus brazos y la acerca a él.

-No te preocupes amor no te has perdido de nada- dice Max para tranquilidad de su esposa que ya temía lo peor.

Mir se relaja un poco y junto con su esposo se sientan y entrelazan sus manos mientras esperan noticias del quirófano. La antigua as espacial zentraedi permanece callada por unos momentos mientras recuerda el momento en que supo que estaba embarazada.

_-¿Qué quiere con voy a tener un bebe Dra.? No puedo tener un bebe ahora… me necesitan en el aire piloteando mi VT… Max tendrá que encargarse de esas cosas… yo estoy muy ocupada-_ Se sonroja al pesar lo tonta que seguramente debió haberse escuchado.

Observa a Dana por unos momentos, se encuentra totalmente desparramada en su silla, es una chica rebelde, voluntariosa y no sabe cuando hablar con moderación. Su hija se levanta nuevamente y comienza a recorrer todo el pasillo, una y otra vez mientras se rasca la cabeza de la frustración que le provoca no saber lo que está pasando.

Mir la contempla fascinada siguiendo cada uno de sus gestos y movimientos a través de la sala, le parece mentira que ya hayan pasado casi 28 años desde se convirtió en madre y trajo a su hija al mundo.

-¿Mama que tienes?- Aurora su hija más pequeña habla trayéndola a la realidad.

-¿Uhmm? ¡Oh! disculpa cariño me distraje por unos momentos- la pequeña regresa de nuevo al libro que está leyendo.

-Max-

-¿Qué pasa amor?-

-¿Tú crees que todo vaya a salir bien?-

-Claro que sí cariño, no tienes por qué preocuparte… ya verás que todo saldrá…- la puerta se abre para revelar a una mujer afroamericana vestida con uniforme medico cuyo rostro exhibe un marcado cansancio.

-¡Jean!- Vince corre a abrazar a su esposa quien definitivamente luce necesitada un descanso.

La pequeña mujer se deja mimar por su esposo antes de que las miradas expectantes de todos los presentes le recuerden el porqué había salido del quirófano.

-49 cms, 2.9 kg… es un niño-

Apenas termina de hablar la sala explota en júbilo, todos los presentes se abrazan y se felicitan mutuamente, Dana con trabajo retiene las lagrimas muy a su pesar y de la bromas de su hermana. Lang se ajusta sus lentes y deja salir un silbido de alivio, mientras que los Grant se abrazan mutuamente.

-¿Jean será posible que entremos?- pregunta nerviosa Mir

-Claro pero solo por unos momentos y solo ustedes dos… lo siento por el resto pero ella necesita descansar-

Sin perder el tiempo los Sterling entran al quirófano. Por unos momentos observan la escena enfrente de ellos. En medio de todo el ajetreo imperante en el lugar en medio del mismo y a pesar de estar en absoluto cómoda con la situación, una cansada mujer no dejaba de sonreír al contemplar a su esposo y a su hijo recién nacido. Hasta hace poco el pequeño dejo de llorar y por los momentos pareciera contento en los brazos de su padre… quien simplemente está demasiado embobado contemplando a su pequeño hijo como para hacer alguna otra cosa. La feliz recién formada familia simplemente estaba en su propio mundo, después de que se confirmo el embarazo de Lisa, los médicos de esta, Rick y sus amigos pasaron grandes contratiempos haciendo que la Almirante Hayes-Hunter aceptara disminuir la carga de trabajo y delegar algunas de sus tareas. Hasta que Lisa voltea por unos momentos y observa a sus amigos parados en el umbral de la habitación.

-Max, Mir… pasen no se queden ahí- hablan con debilidad producto del esfuerzo realizado, los doctores habían recomendado cesárea… ella se negó tajantemente.

-Hola Lisa ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto Mir mientras le quitaba cabellos algunos con trazos blancos a su amiga del rostro.

-Creo que voy a desmayarme en cualquier momento- declara cansadamente Lisa, ahí es cuando recibe un ligero apretón en una de sus manos y voltea para observar a Rick y Max contemplando al pequeño -Pero ellos lo valen- termina recostándose un poco en su cama.

-Sí conozco el sentimiento-

-¿Este es el pequeño?- Max no deja de mirar el pequeño bulto que Rick tiene en sus manos.

-Si hermano… este es mi hijo- declara orgullo Rick a su compañero, amigo y hermano -¿Sabes lo que eso significa?-

-¡Que ya soy tío!- responde el hombre de los lentes.

-Jajaja… sí ya son tíos- Rick no disimula las lagrimas de alegría que le produjo la respuesta de su amigo y casi hermano.

-¿Rick, Lisa podemos?- Max hace un ademan para cargar al bebe.

Los padres asienten y poco después con mucho cuidado, el bebe es colocado en los brazos de su tío Max, quien junto con Mir solo miran al pequeño con grandes y curiosos ojos. Es el primer hijo y tal vez el único para sus mejores amigos así que pueden entender que no quieran separarse por largo tiempo de él.

Para Mir la pequeña creatura que se mueve debajo de la mantita azul que lo cubre es la razón misma de que se haya convertido en microniana y encontrado el amor con uno de los suyos. Un hijo representa la promesa de que de cierta manera cada uno de ellos vivirá para siempre en la memoria de sus descendientes. Max sin embargo contempla al pequeño de forma diferente por principio de cuentas agradece a los cielos el que sus mejores amigos por fin hayan conseguido ser padres y al mismo tiempo pide que este pequeño no deba tener que afrontar las duras tareas que ellos han debido de enfrentar.

Súbitamente el pequeño comienza a moverse y abre sus ojos que se detienen a observar a las dos figuras frente a él.

-Hola chiquitín…- dice Max -Somos tus tíos Max y Mir… ¡Bienvenido a el mundo!-

.

.

.

"El nacimiento representa el principio de todo, es el milagro del presente y la esperanza del futuro"- Anónimo.

DEDICADO A GAEL IRAN

15 DE AGOSTO DE 2012, 8:30 AM

.

.

.

De tú Tío FER.

* * *

**Notas y Desvaríos: **Bueno pues eso resume mucho de lo que me ha pasado durante estas semanas… mi segundo sobrino nació afortunadamente goza de buena salud y el lunes pasado por fin presente mi examen de grado de maestría. Como comprenderán no he tenido mucho tiempo para sentarme a leer o menos para escribir por lo que las historias se retrasaron más de lo normal. Mis disculpas a todo(a)s por el inconveniente.

ATTE.

FER82


End file.
